Childhood Dreams
by GWTW forever
Summary: Warning: bad Summary ahead -- A one-shot exploring the relationship of Rhett and Scarlett as children, had they grown up together. Does not follow correct ages of characters in novel because that would be impossible. ENJOY!


This is just a short story that just popped into my head. The inspiration came from a line in the novel, tell me if you figure out which one it is! Enjoy!!

* * *

"I'm going to marry you someday Scarlett O'Hara" Rhett proclaimed arrogantly as he skipped a stone across the creek, smiling that self-assured smile that always seemed to make Scarlett's blood boil.

"HA! That's what you think Rhett Butler! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last boy on earth! You're far too mean and hateful to me! And besides, I'm going to marry Ashley Wilkes" Scarlett finished with a dreamy smile in the direction of Ashley who was sitting up against the trunk of a nearby tree absorbed in a book of Shakespeare.

Scarlett attempted to skip her stone as skillfully as Rhett but failed miserably as her stone skipped once then disappeared under the water's surface with a loud plop. As though shaken out of her revere, Scarlett looked up to find Rhett staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Just what are you staring at Rhett? Has my face gone green or something?" Scarlett questioned with as much sarcasm as she could muster at just 8 years of age.

"No…but your green ribbon has gone!" With that Rhett swiftly pulled the ribbon that was keeping Scarlett's black curls off her face, out of her hair and took off running.

"Come back here you rascal!" Scarlett hollered and began chasing Rhett in a way that would make Mammy lecture her to no end about little ladies and the correct way to behave. But Scarlett didn't care. That was her favourite ribbon and there was no way she was going to let a brat like Rhett Butler beat her!

Fleetingly Scarlett glanced toward Ashley and realised with some annoyance that he still had his head buried in the book, oblivious to the commotion about him; and thought with momentary irritation that he should be up helping her and not living in his fantasyland.

At 11, Rhett was tall for his age and his legs were crossing the field at Tara a lot quicker than Scarlett was, her ribbon clutched tightly in his hand and floating out behind him like a victory flag, his gleeful laugh filling the air around them.

Scarlett was getting puffed out and was considering just giving up until she realised that Rhett was about to make a fatal mistake, or so she thought.

Rhett had stopped running and had begun scurrying up a nearby tree. Scarlett nearly crowed with delight. She was the best tree climber in three counties! It would be easy to get her ribbon back now!

She swiftly began climbing the tree, quickly catching up to where Rhett had stopped and was observing her with an amused smile on his face.

"Give me my ribbon NOW! I'm warning you!" Scarlett growled in what she thought to be a most intimidating manner, but Rhett just laughed and dangled the ribbon above her head.

Enraged, Scarlett lunged for the ribbon with a yell that would have made a Comanche proud and had almost yanked it out of Rhett's grasp when the branch supporting her snapped and she tumbled to the ground landing flat on her back.

Stunned and breathless, Scarlett could only lie still and stare unseeingly up into the cloudless blue sky. That is, until a pair of mischievous black eyes set in a swarthy face, sparkling with merriment and a mouth twitching with suppressed laughter swam into her field of vision.

Unable to hold back any longer, Rhett burst into peals of laughter, falling backwards into the grass with the force of his mirth.

With an aggravated glance in the direction of Ashley who _still _had his head in his book, Scarlett gathered all her energy and with a venomous glance at Rhett, she gasped out,

"I hate and despise you Rhett Butler and I'll hate and despise you 'til I die!"

* * *

I know that the ages are impossible and this would never have happened, but the idea of Rhett and Scarlett as children was too hard to resist and I'm avoiding study and this idea just popped into my head and I had to get it down. I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know if you did or you didn't and if I should continue or keep it as a one shot


End file.
